


dragoncycle borrowing

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [257]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drabble, Dragoncycles, F/F, Meteposa, Post-Canon, Svtfoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Meteora, I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Mariposa said as she saw Meteora trying to undo the leash on Nachos’ collar to let her lose from her den.





	dragoncycle borrowing

“Meteora, I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Mariposa said as she saw Meteora trying to undo the leash on Nachos’ collar to let her lose from her den.

The half monster teen gave her girlfriend a smile, showing of her teeth as her pink eyes looked into Mariposa’s brown ones.

“Cmon ‘Posa, you know I’m really good at riding dragon cycles. Are you afraid we’re gonna crash? I promise, you can trust me.”

“Of course I trust you, I know you’re the best when it comes to dragon cycles. That’s not why I’m nervous, it’s because it’s  _ Nachos _ , my brother is gonna kill me if he finds out we’re taking her on a joyride during the middle of the night.”

“Heh, as if I would be scared of Marco, I hate him too much to be scared, so temporary borrowing is dragon cycle without his permission is something I’m allowed to do.”

“Meteora, why do you even hate him?”

“I don’t know, but every time I think or see him my entire body is filled with pure hatred and I want to rip him to shreds before consuming his soul for trying to challenge me and giving me this weird feeling of humiliation.”

“Heinous stuff?”

“Probably. I know I did some real bad stuff back then but my mom won’t tell me about it. Wouldn’t surprise me if I had a battle to the death with your brother or something though. All I know is that I get a thousand times more angry when he wears his Turdina costume.”

“Okay, sounds fair. The world used to be crazy.”

“Yeah, like apparently I could dip down as a ba… oh, jackpot.”

Meteora managed to free the dragoncycle and immediately jumped aboard, before reaching out a hand for her girlfriend to take.

“Well, my sweet ‘Posa, care for a romantic ride through the night with me?”

She laughed.

“Why not, screw it if we get caught, we’ll share the blame.”

“As if we’ll get caught. But if we do, I’ll buy you lunch for a whole week straight.”

“Please, give me garlic spider soup.”

“I swear, we two are the only ones who like that stuff, but sure, anything for you ‘Posa.”

And so, Mariposa took Meteora’s hand and jumped onto the dragoncycle as well, and tightly wrapped her arms against her girlfriend, smiling while a red blush covered her cheeks.

“Okay, let’s ride.”


End file.
